


MerMay Spamano

by FelixTheLemonKing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, please read each author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixTheLemonKing/pseuds/FelixTheLemonKing
Summary: A collection of spamano oneshots for MerMay.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Gore

Antonio clutched his side and heaved. He needed to rest a moment. He’d only barely been able to get away from the dastardly shark that attacked him. Didn’t the damned thing know that merfolk were too smart to eat? Well, it did realize when Antonio stabbed his spear into its eye. His tail was still horrifically damaged, though. There was no way he was getting through this without a huge scar. 

He couldn’t think about that right now, though. He needed to get out of the water and fast. The blood spilling out of his dark green tail would attract all kinds of unwanted attention. To his relief, Lovino, oh so precious, best person Lovino, would be waiting on the shore today. They had lunch every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and _thank god_ it was a Tuesday. Lovino would be able to help!

Having decided his plan of action, he swam as fast as he could with an injured tail to the shore. It took a long time and hurt so badly. He had to keep his hand on his wound as best he could to keep the blood in. However, there was still a distinct trail of red following him everywhere he went, and if any of his enemies were nearby, such as Arthur, then he was at a total loss here.

Finally, he made it to the shore, and with much relief, noticed that Lovino was already there waiting for him. Lovino was watching the sea, looking for _him_ , and oh how that strung some cords in his heart. But as he got closer to him, it became more and more apparent to Lovino that something was wrong as the blood trail became more noticeable. Once he surfaced, he didn’t even get the chance to say hi before Lovino stood up and broke him off.

“Antonio, the hell!? Are you okay? Fuck! Get over here already!” 

“Don’t worry about me, I-I’m alright!” carefully, he used his arms to pull himself onto the warm sand, “And I’ll be right there, just give me a second!”

Lovino didn’t give him a second, though, and immediately ran over when he saw the bite mark. “Dammit, Antonio! What did you do?” he asked before sitting down next to Antonio and taking off his shirt to wrap around his wound. To keep him from moving any further, Lovino flipped him onto his back as well.

Oh, he was shirtless. Antonio was too distracted to respond, one because _ow_ , some sand had gotten into his wounds, and two because Lovino’s chest and stomach were exposed. He didn’t have defined muscles and abs or anything, but rather a bit of chub. And Antonio couldn’t help but think of how adorable he was. Was that weird? He ought to be thinking he’s handsome!

“Antonio, snap out of it!”

“Oh, h-huh?” he looked up at Lovino’s face and realized just how concerned he was. “Ah, sorry, what was it?”

Just like that, the concern on his face was wiped away into annoyance. “Bastard! I need you to lift your tail so I can wrap my shirt around it.”

“Oh! Okay, Lovino.” Lifting his tail, Lovino wrapped him up and then looked back to him. “There, better?”

Looking down at his tail, he saw how the shirt had already begun to soak in some blood. “Ah, your shirt is ruined now...”

“Bastard, that doesn’t matter, it’s just a shirt! Not even a good one at that, it’s just one I borrowed from Feli.” despite his words, Antonio still frowned.

“Yeah, but there has got to be some way that I can make it up to you! Your back is going to get all sun-burnt now and- Mmph!” Abruptly he was cut off by Lovino turning his head towards him and smashing their lips together. Despite his shock, as soon as Antonio realized what was happening, he calmed down and kissed him back, relishing in the warmth of Lovino’s hand pressed against his cheek.

Unfortunately, Lovino pulled away (much too soon, in his opinion), and Antonio would swear he saw a blush on his face. “There, now you’ve made it up to me, alright?” 

Antonio stared up at him in awe as he remembered just how much of a charmer he can be. “Y-yeah…”

“Now hold on a second, I need to call a doctor for your stupid ass!” he griped before pulling out his phone.

Antonio chuckled as he thought about how sweet Lovino was underneath all the walls surrounding his heart.


	2. Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio manages to get seduced by a merman loaded with gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> possessiveness  
> near-drowning  
> kidnapping

"Ciao, Bello~!” the merman adorned with gold said from beneath the dock.

“Ah, hola, Lovino.” I had to remember to stay cautious around the merman, no matter how cute I thought he was. Of course, my instinct was to dive straight into the water and smother him, grabbing a bit of his golden jewelry while at it. But I couldn’t. Merfolk were known for their trickery around here... Still, It couldn’t hurt to talk to him.

“Oi, you should jump into the water with me! It’s so unfair. I can’t touch you at all if you’re up there!” he said as he glared and thrashed his ruby red tail about to show his agitation. It’s always so crazy how he’s able to switch wildly back and forth from flirtatious and charming to clingy and bossy. I can’t keep up with him, you know!

“M-maybe tomorrow? Besides, I’m wearing a new suit today, and I have an important meeting later tonight!” Yet despite my words, I sat down at the edge of the dock to talk to him.

“That’s what you said _yesterday_ , you big jerk! Come on, I want to show you something, and I am not going to show it to you until you come down already.” to emphasize his point, he crossed his arms and gave me his typical pout.

He knew what he was doing. Curiosity would always get the best of me, and it’s really very hard to say no to a merman dressed in golden earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. Just a single piece of his ensemble could pay off my groceries for weeks!

“Well… What is it you want to show me?” 

He smirked. “I can’t tell you if you don’t come down, now can I?”

I sighed, “Okay, okay. You beat me, fair and square. Give me a second.” his face lit up, and I had to admit, seeing the usually grumpy merman smiling made it worth it. Unfortunately, to join him in the water, I would have to take off my suit somehow. I opted to take off the top and my shoes, leaving me shirtless. And I would still ruin my pants! Gah, oh well!

After I removed my clothes, I looked down to see Lovino staring at me. He caught himself, though, and shook his head. “Okay, now get down here!”

I nodded obediently and started climbing down the ladder built into the end of the dock. Lovino got visibly more and more excited each step down I took. If I were in my right mind, I would have known that this was suspicious. Of course, I was never in my right mind. As soon as I was within grabbing distance, Lovino took hold of my leg and pulled me down.

“Hey! What was that for!?” I shouted, but Lovino didn’t respond with words. Instead, he held onto me tightly and pressed his face into my back. It was almost as though he was... Cuddling with me? 

But I should have known the cuteness was a trap. With my guard down, he took the opportunity to begin dragging me down into the water. I would have screamed, but all I could do before going under was take one last deep breath. Of course, I struggled against his grip and tried to pull his arms off, but it was to no avail. 

Just as my head started feeling like a bomb ready to explode, he moved so that he was on top of me rather than pulling me down. His cold hands held my face in place as he sloppily pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened as his eyes closed. In my shock, I gasped, releasing a bubble of air that went directly into his face. He blinked and pulled away before grabbing my arm and continuing to pull me down.

As I was pulled further into the darkness of the deep, I realized that I was suddenly able to breathe. Was that because of the kiss? There were rumors spread about how a mermaid’s kiss lets you breathe underwater, after all.

I gave up on fighting against him after realizing that even if I managed to get away, he was a much faster swimmer and could easily catch up to me. He certainly seemed very relieved when I relaxed in his grasp. It wasn’t too long before I saw a peculiar light shining through the dark sea.

It turned out that it was a cave! And it had _air!_ Oh, sweet, precious air! I dropped onto the floor of the cave and began regaining my lost breath. I may have been able to survive underwater without breathing, thanks to the kiss, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t very uncomfortable.

Once my breathing was under control, I wiped the water out of my eyes and looked around. The cavern was littered with golden treasure everywhere, and I suddenly realized that Lovino’s jewelry must have come from here. I smiled and turned to the merman, exclaiming, “Oh, Lovino! This is an excellent surprise! Even just a fraction of this would leave me rich for the rest of my life!”

He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself into the cave with his arms. “You act as though you’re going to leave…”

Wait, what “O-of course I’m going to leave, right? You were intending on just showing me this place, r-right?”

Slowly, he inched closer to me, and it became more and more apparent that, no, I _wasn’t_ leaving.

“Why would I do that, Toni? You are my treasure now, and all of my treasure stays hidden where nobody can steal it from me...” he cupped my chin with his hand, and as a pit of despair grew in my stomach, he kissed me again with his cold wet lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert the first of three yandere fics here. Seriously, how the fuck did I go from a simple prompt such as "goldfish" to this load of garbage. Anyway, a friend who read it asked if Antonio had any feelings for Lovino in this and the answer to that, if you are curious, is... Yes. At first. He thought he was cute and wanted in on that sweet cash, but uh, getting kidnapped kinda takes the edge off of feelings of love, amirite? (Also! By the time this gets posted it'll be my birthing day ^-^)


	3. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From kids to adults, they're always there for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Angst  
> Minor character death  
> Grieving

“Okay, I admit, this is comfy.”

Antonio chuckled and ran his hand through his friend’s hair. Lovino hated to admit it, but resting on someone’s lap as they pat you was really nice. It made him envy the life of land cats. “I told you, Lovi! My mama always does this with me whenever I’m sad. Ah, but now I’m all wet!” 

“If your mama is still getting mad at you for being wet all the time, she should be mad that you’re friends with a merman!” Lovino griped, though he really didn’t want to lose Antonio’s friendship. Especially not right now, when he’s petting his hair! 

“No, she stopped getting mad about that a long time ago. And she would never be mad at you, she loves you! Uh, I think, anyway?” 

“As if! She keeps giving me these cold glances over there. What’s so wrong about you petting my hair anyway? You said she does it with you all the time!”

Lovino looked over to where his Nonno and Antonio’s mama were talking and watching the two of them. Sure enough, she gave him that cold look. Though, it didn’t actually look very malicious. More… Calculating? Antonio waved to her with a smile and she waved back.

“Hey, Lovino, can we switch positions? I wanna know what it’s like laying on a mermaid’s lap!” he said enthusiastically.

Lovino pouted, but got up. He _guessed_ it was only fair if he did the same for Antonio. A bit of maneuvering later, and Antonio laid his head on Lovino’s red tail. 

“Oh, I forgot that I would get my hair wet…”

“Bastard! Of course you would!” Lovino yelled, but inside he was feeling very uncomfortable. Was he supposed to… Run his hands through his hair? 

Deciding that he didn’t want to disappoint his friend, he at least _tried_. After awkwardly patting his head a few times, he immediately pushed Antonio off. “Okay, okay! Enough of that! Sheesh..”

Antonio sat up, disgruntled, and shook the sand out of his hair. “Hey, rude!”

Lovino crossed his arms and looked down, “Whatever, jerkface. Anyway, you got what ‘cha wanted. What was it like, huh?”

Antonio smiled a toothy grin and Lovino grimaced. _Please, god no!_

“It was…”

“Toni, stop, no! I will tell on you!”

“... _Fishy!_ ”

Lovino took a deep breath, counted to three in his head, and yelled, “Nonno!!! Antonio’s doing the fish thing again!”

Instead of helping him like a _good_ grandpa would, he laughed. He laughed! God, it didn’t help that Antonio was having his own laughing fit either!

It was _so_ unfair!

~o~

Lovino sobbed as Antonio held tight onto him, shushing him and patting his back. He didn’t know where else to go, so he swam to the shore where Antonio found him, curled in on himself. He picked him up and brought him to his own home, not too far away from the beach. The two of them were wrapped up in blankets on his bed.

“N-nonno… _Nonno!_ ” Lovino choked out between his sobs.

“I know, I know Lovi…” it hadn’t been too long ago that he had lost his mama, but he didn’t dare compare his grief to Lovino’s. 

“H-he isn’t supposed to leave… He said he wouldn’t-!” Lovino cut himself off with another pained cry. 

Antonio tightened his grip around him before letting go completely and pulling back, holding Lovino’s chin in his hand. He wiped off the tears on his cheek with his thumb, “Hey, Lovi… Do you want to lay on my lap?”

“H-huh?” Lovino asked, wiping some of his tears away. 

Antonio smiled a soft smile, “You know, my mama used to always let me lay on her lap when I was upset.”

“O-oh. Okay…” normally, Lovino would have made much more of a fuss before giving in, but he wanted affection. He wanted someone near him right now. Laying down on his lover's lap, he sniffled. Despite Antonio running his hands through his hair like he did when they were kids, it didn’t take long before he was a crying mess again. Only this time, it was softer, and after a couple hours went by the merman was fast asleep in his lover’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this point I realized that I really hated writing fluff :/


	4. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren!Lovino is in need of a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Mentions of murder  
> Murder  
> Minor character death  
> Kidnapping  
> Mentions of cannibalism  
> Stalking  
> (I think that covers it???)

Since Lovino was but a child, he’d had to learn how to hunt down and hypnotize humans and get them to do what he needed, whether it be to give him supplies, or to eat them. He almost felt bad eating something that looked so similar to him, but it was the nature of his kind. Besides, humans polluted the waters, it was only fair to strike back.

He’d been hunting so long, he now had a system to it. Find a target, learn the basics of them through stalking (his tail was sand colored so that made it much easier to stay hidden), lure them away from others (preferably somewhere with no exits in case things go wrong), and then strike. Different tunes did different things to people, and depending on the person, some weren’t nearly as effective as he’d like. For instance, alcoholics and smokers barely reacted at all to cheery tunes, ones that are supposed to make them so happy they couldn’t care less about their safety. He hated those people, anyway, they tasted awful. 

But this hunt wasn’t about food. This hunt was for something much more _embarrassing_. He was at the age where Sirens began mating and he was _supposed_ to find a nice mermaid or female human or female siren (any worked well for them.) but _instead_ he was helplessly attracted to a merman. A mer _man!_ This was stupid. Being a siren was stupid. This whole mating thing is stupid. He tried making himself attracted to a female but it just didn’t work! Sirens only ever managed to find one person attractive their whole lives so this was it. This _Antonio_ guy was it.

And god, he loved him. Tan skin, emerald tail that matched his green eyes perfectly, short curly brown hair. And he behaved so peculiarly. The way he talked to others at first seemed lively and like he was a genuinely nice guy, but the more Lovino watched him the more he noticed littles cracks in his facade. To most people, he had a plentiful amount of compliments to give. Lovino thought that maybe he was a very enthusiastic person, but the moment he was around his _brother_ , there was none of that. He was colder, sharper, more alert than at any other time.

Lovino couldn’t say if that was because of how normal siblings act around one another or if it was how Antonio really was, but he suspected the latter. Once he had seen that side of Antonio, all his smiles and compliments felt _fake_. He wanted to know what he was thinking. Recently he’d learned a tune that made liars tell the truth when they otherwise would not. Once, to test it out, he began humming it quietly while hidden from him. He had been talking to a nice young mermaid, Emma, if Lovino recalled it correctly. Through the entire conversation, it had been nothing but compliments showered on her. One would think they were a couple! But suddenly, as soon as Lovino began humming, he had _nothing_ but insults.

The damage was done. She swam away crying and Antonio was left confused as to why he said such things. From where Lovino was hidden, he smirked to himself. There was no room for her to get in between Antonio and him. Not after that, at least. This incident gave him an idea. Usually, to strike a target, he needed to isolate them. It was usually as simple as mimicking a wounded animal noise in such a way that only his intended target would hear to get them away from a group. But for a _mate_ he would need a much bigger isolation. Of course, he intended on keeping him somewhere he couldn’t get out of (He didn’t know where that could be just yet, though.) but just in case he managed to escape, he had to leave him with as little people to turn to as possible. His pesky brother was a problem, though… He’d have to deal with him later.

With a plan set in motion, everywhere he followed Antonio, as soon as he started talking to someone, Lovino hummed his tune, and Antonio would spill all the little details of everything he hated about that person. It didn’t take long before the merman could no longer trust himself around others and began isolating himself. Somehow, it kind of hurt Lovino to see him in such distress, though. He was numbed by having seen the hopeless dying faces of hundreds, but this was different. He cared about this one. He could practically feel the same thing Antonio felt when he saw him crying from within his home. He wanted to sing him a song and make him smile and laugh. But all the ones he knew would be too loud.

_Not yet… This will all be over soon…_

It wouldn’t be too long before he was able to catch his Antonio. All he had to do was get his _brother_ away from him. He couldn’t use his humming to get rid of him like with the others. Antonio already spoke how he felt with him. No… He would have to deal with him directly. A lifetime of killing had trained him and he knew exactly what to do.

It didn’t take very long. Through stalking his future mate, he already knew enough about him. He knew he would put up a good fight if Lovino’s hypnosis didn’t work so he had to be careful. He seemed really obsessed with this one boy who looked kind of asian. It reminded Lovino of Antonio’s obsessive nature. He hoped he would be one of his future mate’s obsessions… He decided to mimic the boy in order to take down the brother. Of course, he couldn’t actually do such a thing, but he could create a tune that gave off the same vibe as him. A little bit of trial and error on his own and he created the perfect song for catching this mongrel. 

To spare as many details as possible, once Lovino managed to lure him into a secluded cave using mimicry sounds of coins being dropped (both brothers seemed to _really_ like money.) he used his created tune to put him in a trance, and, well, put him out for good.

As soon as the deed was done, he left the cave with a blissful smile. His mate was finally ready for the taking. Of course, he had been practicing several different tunes to get him where he needed him to be. After months of stalking him, he practically knew him inside and out. A greedy liar, so sure in himself that once he’s caught, he’s a complete dumbass. Lovino had planned the perfect place to keep him as well. Long ago, two humans had mistaken him for a typical merman and trapped him in a cage. Of course, it was very easy to hypnotise them into letting him out. As he left, he took the cage with him for safe keeping. With a nice cave he found near the shore, it was the perfect set up for keeping his mate.

It was finally time.

~o~

He decided that he would act as soon as possible, to avoid Antonio finding out about his late brother. So, a few days after killing him, with his cave already set up, he was ready and raring to go.

Lovino found his mate laying in the sand, his head resting on one of his arms as he used the other to draw pictures into the land. He did this a lot lately, now that he didn’t have much else to do. Nobody else was around, so the first step of isolating had already been finished. He could swim straight up to him if he wanted, but he was more used to luring someone to him while a little ways away. Ever so quietly, he began his humming. The particular tune he was using would keep Antonio only semi-conscious. Just enough to follow him, but not enough to remember anything afterwards. 

The effect was immediate. Antonio slowly got up, at first in curiosity, but as Lovino’s humming got louder, the more his eyes glazed over. He was coming to him now, and Lovino was _ecstatic_. After so long, he would finally interact with the one his heart had permanently chosen. Antonio got closer, and Lovino reached out to him, cupping his chin and holding his hand. What a _beautiful_ man…

He took a moment to admire him up close just a bit longer before turning to take his mate to his cave. The further he got, the louder he hummed until they finally made it. He led Antonio inside the dark cavern and gently pushed him into his cage. After locking it, he hid behind a large rock he had put there purely to keep himself hidden from the merman when necessary. He stopped humming and listened in for Antonio’s reactions.

It was quiet for a moment, then some shifting. “Huh? Uhh, hello? Is anyone there? Why am I in a cage…?”

Lovino smiled and blushed. He was so clueless! He couldn’t help but find it oddly adorable.

“H-hey, I’m serious! I’m sure there’s someone in here. I can feel the extra warmth in the water. Hello!?”

He decided to respond by peeping his head over the rock, just enough to see his mate. It was dark, but the light shining through from outside made him barely visible. He seemed much calmer about this that any normal merman would be. Most likely due to having just gotten out of a trance.

“Oh, you! Did you put me in here!?”

He hid behind the rock again, quickly realizing he had no idea what to say to him. This is easy when someone’s in a trance. The last time he’s talked to someone lucid was his brother and _god_ he is annoying. 

“Wait, no, come out!” he yelled, desperately.

Lovino swallowed and decided that he should. Antonio hasn’t spoken to anyone other than his _brother_ in quite a while. Carefully, he swam out from behind the rock and watched as Antonio gasped, noticing the key features of a Siren. Webbed fingers, slim body perfect for moving around quickly, and pale skin.

“You… You’re a siren…” he stated, moving into the corner of his cage. As if that would keep him safe.

Lovino nodded and waited for him to continue. 

Much to his dismay, he looked scared. “W-what do you want with me!?”

Lovino looked down and weighed out how to explain to him. Of course, merfolk knew of Sirens, but they didn’t understand their mating process due to the fact that any mermaid or merman that a siren wanted to mate with never reentered their society. He thought about how he could try to explain it or if maybe he should simply put him into another trance for a while. In the end, he went for a much worse solution than either of those.

“N-none of your business!”

… That didn’t even make sense!

His mate looked concerned, “I mean, a-are you going to eat me?”

He vigorously shook his head no. _God_ no. Merfolk tasted awful. And no way in the world would he want to eat his own mate! Just watching him cry made him feel weird and mushy on the inside- in a _bad_ way.

Antonio was relieved by his answer and quieted down, curling himself into the fetal position. _Very much_ to Lovino’s distaste.

“Hey, what gives? You stopped talking!” 

Antonio looked up, perplexed. “Oh, um, whenever I talk to people recently, I say mean stuff.”

Lovino grimaced, he wanted him to stop talking to _others_ , not him! “You were just telling them the truth, they deserved to hear it!”

Antonio blushed, “W-wait, how could you know that?”

Shit. He couldn’t let on that he was the one behind Antonio’s sudden burst of honesty. He would have to be careful with what he said. “I’ve… Just been watching you, that’s all.”

“How much… How much do you know about me, then?” he carefully asked.

Lovino gave him a smirk, “More than enough, I assure you. You’re a greedy liar with not enough brains to react when you're called out on it. Mmm, but I’ll know when you're lying, so don’t try.”

His mate’s eyes widened and he blushed. “Wait, seriously, what do you want me for!?”

He sighed, “You wouldn’t get it if I tried to explain!” he paused and thought for a moment before looking to Antonio with a smirk, “But… You _might_ get it if I show you…”

Antonio looked scared again and he was about to ask what his captor meant by that before Lovino got closer and began humming a new tune. This one being one that gets in his head whenever he sees his mate. A song that he can feel by instinct is meant for the purpose of getting his Antonio to see him in a much different light, more akin to the way Lovino sees Antonio. And unlike the last tune, he’s _entirely_ conscious this time. Unfortunately, the effect only lasts for as long as Lovino is humming, but slowly, after each time he does this to him, the effect will cross over into lucid Antonio. 

“Oh…” Antonio said, plainly, “ _Oh._ ”

Lovino smiled at the prospect that his mate was feeling the same thing he felt for him. He ended the song soon, though. It was just to show Antonio what he was here for. Lovino would have plenty of time to seduce him.

When Antonio became lucid again, he gasped and covered his cheeks in embarrassment. “N-no… I don’t…”

Lovino glared at him, just daring him to finish his sentence. Antonio stopped talking.

“You _will_. Eventually, you’ll feel that way without me needing to use my singing voice. And until then, you are going to stay in this cage. Understood?”

Antonio gulped but reluctantly nodded. 

_At least he knows when to be obedient._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly no idea why this one was so much easier to write. I guess morbid stuff is just my jam???


	5. Yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman Antonio finds Lovino mourning both his late grandfather and his missing brother and takes him away to where he will be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Grieving  
> Kidnapping  
> (I think that's it)

Antonio watched from underneath the water as his boy ran to the shore and sat down to cry. This happened so often, and it was Antonio who always picked up the pieces. Recently, the boy had lost his primary caregiver, his _Nonno_ , and his life spiraled down afterwards. Everytime something new and awful happened, he would run to the waters to be shushed and held by the one person who would never hurt him and never turn him away. Each time, once Lovino was calm again, Antonio would give him a _choice_ , to stay with Antonio for good. Each time, Lovino would reassure him that he had something to go back to.

But things kept going wrong, people kept getting angry with his behavior and leaving him, it was only a matter of time before he had nobody left. _Hopefully_ , Antonio thought, today is the day. He swam out of the water to greet his _friend._

“Hola, Lovi. What happened this time?” he started, with a caring smile to complete his act.

Lovino perked up at his voice, and when Antonio moved to pull Lovino into an embrace, he made no move to stop him. Rather, he clung to him, paying no mind to how wet he was getting. “F-feli went missing today… Nobody will tell me where he went, nobody _knows!_ " he cried, holding onto Antonio just a little harder. With his face shoved into Antonio’s shoulder, he couldn’t see the wicked smirk making its way onto Antonio’s face. _Finally!_

Of course, he couldn’t let on to his _friend_ that his missing brother made him absolutely ecstatic. “Oh, Lovi… I’m so sorry…” he said, rubbing his _friend’s_ shoulder.

The boy sniffed and sobbed, because surely he must be very confused and upset right now. His brother had been the main reason he always had something to go back to, afterall. So, Antonio did as he usually did. Shushing and whispering sweet nothings to him. Despite Lovino’s troubles being a great fortune to him, as it would secure a permanent relationship with him very soon, he didn’t _want_ him to be upset. Or, more accurately, he wanted to be the one to make him better.

Finally, after Lovino’s annual outburst, he calmed down enough for Antonio to ask him the question.

_“Do you want to stay with me?”_

Unlike every other time, this time Lovino paused and thought over his choices. He really didn’t have anything to go back to, this time. There was a chance his brother might return, but he didn’t even know if he would have a stable food source between now and then. The village hated him now, after all, there was no telling if he’d die in less than a week staying in the village.

“...Okay.”

Antonio smiled a wicked grin, full of euphoria. Letting go of him and moving into the water, he gestured for Lovino to get in with him. Lovino was weary, by no means was he completely oblivious to Antonio’s actions, but who else could he turn to? He got in with him, and Antonio pulled him into another embrace. He swam on his back so that Lovino was essentially cradling him.

He relaxed into the merman’s chest, tired after crying as much as he did. He wanted to sleep right now, but he needed to stay alert as to where he was going. Antonio wasn’t intending on keeping him _underwater_ was he? He’d drown! But… It didn’t really seem like he was. If so, he’d already be dragged into the waters, so he decided to give him enough trust that he wouldn’t kill him.

Finally, (and antonio admitted, he took a few wrong turns to keep Lovino holding onto him.) they made it to a small island, hardly even enough space for three trees to grow on it. You could barely even call it an island, in fact. Antonio had prepared some smuggled blankets and fluffy pillows for Lovino. Lovino just looked concerned, though.

“What’s the matter, Lovi?” Antonio pried.

“What am I going to eat? What if it rains? This… I’d be completely exposed here!” he said, rightfully so in his confusion.

Antonio pouted. “This is very temporary. And I’ll get you food! There’s plenty of fish, and I know how to cook them over a flame. Oh! And a nearby merchant promised to sell me food too.”

Lovino still had questions, “But, where am I going afterwards, if this is temporary?”

“Ah, well, I have a much more decent place for you to stay underwater. It has air, but, in order to get you down there I would need to take some embarrassing measures...” he’d been planning on taking those measures very soon, of course. He was only waiting for Lovino to ask this exact question (or, well, for it to rain. He would have had to move him if it rained.)

“Whatever it is, it’s safer than _this_ , dammit!” ah, him and his potty mouth.

Antonio smiled, he wanted to do this badly. Pulling Lovino closer to him, he gave him a deep kiss. He didn’t _have_ to do it on the lips, but… The boy didn’t need to know that.

As soon as he finished, he held onto Lovino tight and began swimming down into the water. It scared Lovino, everything was happening so fast, he was pulled away from human society to spend who knew how long alone with the scary merman who had just given him a _kiss._ His first kiss! And now he was being pulled straight down into the waters, so sure that he’d drown, only to be fine. Yeah, he was definitely a bit scared right now. He tried to jerk away from Antonio, on instinct. But it caused nothing but havoc.

Antonio turned to him when he tried to jerk away, hurt showed clearly in his features before his eyes hardened and his grasp on Lovino tightened. He swam faster, as fast as he was capable, to his little home under the sea. Lovino was even _more_ frightened of him now, but he didn’t dare let himself jerk away this time.

Once he made it, he quickly found the room that had air in it, _the room he’d been preparing for his little human,_ and set him inside. The room was technically more of an attic, and the “door” to it was just a hole in the ground. 

All of Antonio’s previous anger immediately dissipated as he saw Lovino gaping at the room. It was _much_ better than before, of course. Here, he could keep his boy safe and sound. Away from all the awful humans of his village and away from any awful mermaids and sirens out for lunch. 

The boy was _his_ afterall. Nothing could take what’s _his_ away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I guess this isn't THAT tame, but like. I still hate it. I know there's already plenty of content for yandere spain, but you'd think that after writing yandere Romano twice when I finally get around to the character that's actually pretty yandere as is it'd be more intense than the other two. >:/


	6. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Lovino gets an addiction to pizza, Antonio knows he has to put a stop to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Addiction (used comedically)

Antonio hummed a tune from a song he had stuck in his head as he made his way to the shore. Recently he’s begun to share food from the land with Lovino, just to see his reactions. Normally, the merman would only ever have fish to eat, so it was really cool seeing him discover new things right before his own eyes. Today, he brought pizza with him, sort of as an internal joke with himself. Before, Lovino had told him that he used to live near the ports of Italy, which explained his accent quite a bit. He just wanted to see how much of the stereotype he fitted is all!

“Lovi~! You here? I brought food!” he yelled out to the ocean. Like magic, the merman’s head immediately poked up out of the water to see what the spaniard had brought him.

“It better be good, ya’ bastard! You still need to make up for the _atrocity_ you gave me last time!” he said before coming onto the shore to meet with his… Friend?

Antonio sat down next to him and gave him the plate. He didn’t want to go too fancy, as this would be the merman’s first pizza, so he just went with a cheese pizza. “No worries! I promise to never give you anything with potatoes in them again! This is pretty much just bread, tomato sauce, and cheese.”

Lovino perked up at the sound of tomatoes, he had _loved_ tomatoes. “Well, I guess it couldn’t be the worst thing in the world, then.”

Antonio watched intently as he inspected the food, before taking a small bite. His eyes lit up and not a moment later the pizza was completely gone. Antonio chuckled. “Pretty good then, I take it?”

Lovino turned to him, “Holy _fuck!_ "

Antonio smiled. So he really was the Italian stereotype. “I’ll make sure to bring this next time then!”

~o~

Antonio was getting tired of making Lovino pizza. Weeks had gone by, and nearly every single day Lovino asked for pizza. He didn’t even want to try new things anymore! He supposed the fact he could now make a pizza in less than 30 minutes was the upside to all of this, but he was done. He was so done with pizza making. If he had known Lovino would grow an _addiction_ to pizza he would have never introduced him to the food in the first place.

He decided that if he was going to cut Lovino off, he couldn’t show up without any food at all, so, quickly, he made a batch of some of his mother’s pasta she used to make him. It tasted good, it was nostalgic to him, and if Lovino refused to eat it, then he would gladly finish it for him. Once he finished Lovino’s meal, he set off to go to the shore.

“Lovino, come out, we need to talk!” he said, only to notice that Lovino was already waiting for his arrival. Or, more accurately, for his pizza. 

“Oi, bastard, where’s the pizza?” he frowned.

Antonio sighed, and sat down next to the merman, “About that, I don’t wanna make pizza anymore and I think this is getting unhealthy for you. So, I’m cutting you off! I have some pasta for you to try instea-”

“What!? Antonio, come on! This is unfair!” he said and desperately clung on to him. “I’ve never eaten anything so good, you can’t just stop!”

“I know, Lovino, but I don’t want to make it anymore! It gets so _boring._ You can’t force me to make you something if I don’t want to!”

Lovino pouted and turned away, crossing his arms. Behind him, he heard the sound of a container being opened and a nice smell coming out of it. He would have ignored it out of spite, but… He’s had nothing to eat yet. “What’s that?” he said, not turning around to face him.

“Well, like I was trying to say earlier, it’s some pasta my mama used to make me. If you don’t eat it, I will!”

Lovino turned to grab the container, then faced away from Antonio again to try it. He took a cautious bite and his eyes widened.

“ _Antonio, oh my god!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^/


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> None?

Lovino was weary as he went to the shore to meet his lover. He’d been acting very strange lately, and for once it wasn’t Antonio being the dumbass who doesn’t know what’s going on, but rather _Lovino_. Every single time Lovino came to see him, Antonio was already there. He always seemed like he was looking for something. Lovino could swear that he has _something_ in his hands each time, but as soon as Antonio spots him, he drops whatever it is.

Just as usual, when he went to catch up with him, he was already there. This time, though, he was wearing some kind of black ribbon around his neck? Upon closer inspection, it was a bow!

“Oi, Bastard, what’s with the bow?”

Antonio turned around to face Lovino and held _something_ behind his back. He grinned, “Oh, Lovi~! Hola! I just thought I should wear it today.” he scanned Lovino’s appearance but his face fell with a little disappointment before he smiled again. What was up with him!? Lovino was just wearing a T-shirt and some shorts, the same stuff he always wore when he came to the beach. 

Lovino decided to get in the water with Antonio and swam to where he was, trying to get a look at what was behind his lover’s back but each time he tried to steal a glance, the merman turned so he couldn’t see. “Hey, c’mon! What’s behind your back!” he shouted in his annoyance.

Antonio smirked, “Lovi~ would you tell me what day it is? I can’t seem to keep track!” 

He frowned, “It’s Tuesday…”

“No, no, no! The _date,_ silly!” 

Lovino thought on that, it was February, but what did that have to do with… He gasped. “Oh _fuck!_ ” It was their year anniversary!

Antonio laughed and pulled out what was behind him, a bouquet of flowers! Mostly weeds and stuff Lovino was sure he was only able to find by the sea, but a bouquet nonetheless. Shit, and he didn’t bring anything! Grabbing the wet bouquet, he blushed and hid his face in the flowers. “Th-thanks, Antonio… But, I didn’t get you anything!”

The merman chuckled and hugged Lovino, being careful so as to not damage the bouquet in between them. “I don’t mind! You, my sweet Lovino Romano Vargas, are the only flower I need!”

Lovino smiled at his statement, but thought to himself about how he would need to bring him the best homemade pasta he could make tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I ended this on a low note. But anyway, it's done. Thank you for reading the whole way through! (By the way, did you know I don't like writing fluff??)

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was going to do a 30 day challenge for MerMay but decided that it would be a very bad idea on my part. So, that's why each of these oneshots have one-word prompt titles. Also, 3 of these are yandere oneshots and the one that will actually be titled "yandere" is the tamest out of all three. I genuinely hate that one for that tbh and be sure to stick around so you can see me thoroughly roast myself when the time comes.


End file.
